1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program executing command and, in particular, to a command execution program capable of limiting execution of a command by a domain to which a content calling the command belongs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information providing system provides various application programs. Examples of the application programs include a file management program for copying, migrating, and deleting a file, and a text editor for editing a text file.
In the known example described above, however, when the application program is executed, it has been unable to limit execution of a predetermined command called from a content of the application program. For example, in a content of the file management program, it has been unable to limit execution of a command for deleting a file.
Moreover, conventionally, when a plurality of application programs provided by the same information providing system are executed within a frame of a web browser at a terminal device, the application programs have been executed in the same domain.
However, in the known example described above, data are mutually acquired among the application programs. Therefore, it has been unable to prevent their respective data and functions from leaking among the application programs.
As far as known to the applicant, there is no related art documents associated with the above descriptions.